


Spark

by Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K





	Spark

I came along with Jared mainly 'cause he asked me to, but standing beyond the camera, watching JD... I wish I hadn't come. Jared, of course, is staring - that small awe-ridden smile of his plastered on his face - clearly, he's impressed. Not that I'm not. Loretta's amazing and JD... Well, JD blows me away. He's only been here for two days to do this scene, but it's been good. We met before a few months back and he and I.. Something clicked immediately.

When it's over, everyone starts packing up and JD's just sitting there. Clearly the material isn't easy for him. This show's not been easy for me, either, and we've still got three more days left of shooting. Jared hangs out a bit, but I hit the door. Too much emotion flying around in there and I've got my own head to keep on straight. There's a brick wall behind the house we're using. It's where I've been going to smoke when I need to. Which I don't that often, but now's as good a time as any. If I think too much about my character, I start to doubt my ability to play him. And I want to do my best, so mainly? I feel the lines as I say them but don't think about the big picture that much.

What kind of father dumps this stuff on his boys? That's the kind of shit I can't think about. Being an actor is the best job in the world. I get to be and to do things I never thought possible. But Dean Winchester's a character I never would want to meet. Unless, of course, I was having problems with a demon. The guy's broken in places I wonder if I can even see.

I jerk my head when the door behind me opens. I smile as JD approaches, offering him my cigarette, which I never even lit.

"Give me that," he says, grabbing it from my hand like he'd caught me doing something I wasn't old enough to do.

"You shouldn't be doing that, either, ya know," I say, grinning at him.

"Last I checked, *I* was the Dad and you were the kid. 'Member," he chastises softly.

I watch him light it the way only a guy who's been smoking for twenty years can, still smiling as I lick my lips and think of something else to say.

"Not the easiest thing, is it?" He asks, watching me.

I shake my head and look away from him.

His arm comes around my shoulder and we both just stand there a while saying nothing. When he finishes the cigarette, he drops it and steps on it. Turning a little, his hand comes off my shoulder and to the back of my head. I turn as he turns and his mouth is soft and wet and warm. I turn more, our chests pressed together, and he uses his free hand to tug me up a bit. Damn he's tall; I think stupidly, eyes closed, breathing him in. He smells like aftershave, cigarettes and the Dentyne Jared'd given him before that last take. I can't get enough of it. My hands go up to his shoulders and grip him tightly, squeezing the hard, lean muscles. He moans into me and I sort of grunt and groan a little, my body heating up under his touch. In two seconds this is going to escalate to a place where my leg is going around his thigh and so instead, I push back, breathing hard and staring up at him.

He's trying to catch his breath, too, because whatever electricity had sparked between us a few weeks ago when we first met has finally caught, unwilling to let either of us go.

"What time's your flight?" I ask, looking around for somewhere to go, even though I know there's no place near enough.

"Hey," he says, his eyes going softer, some of the heat gone for the moment. "Relax - we've got time."

I take a deep breath and let it out, giving him a shuddery smile. He nods to the door we'd both come out of. My eyes narrow. His remind me that I can trust him and I do, following him back inside. There are still people here but not where we're standing. He nods to another door and I follow him again. Empty room with props. Dusty wooden chairs. A few tables and the couch he's heading for.

"Thank God every set has one of these rooms," he says, not bothering with the drop cloth, just dropping down onto it and pulling me with him. I wonder how he knows but only for the second it takes for our mouths to meet again.

The kiss is slower this time. He tastes my lips and my tongue and allows me to do the same. I wriggle a little, fitting us together like pieces of a puzzle. His mouth finds my neck as his hands find my ass and squeeze. Christ, he knows what he's doing. I don't know how we got here and I don't even care so long as he never stops doing what he's doing.

I want everything at once. To feel his cock in my hand. To feel his mouth on mine. But right now, as quiet as I need to be, I can't have any of that. All I can have is this and this is damn good. My hips grind hard against his as my head dips low to nuzzle his chest through the tee shirt he's wearing. He likes that, too, 'cause he pulls my body up by my ass, dragging it over his hard cock. The heat against me is unbelievable and I bite through the cotton, teeth dragging over his sensitive nubs.

"Fuck!" he barks, hoarse with desire, knowing we have to be quiet. I know we're going to cum soon and it makes me even crazier that this is all it'll take.

"Jeff," is all I can get out before I'm spinning, dropping down to cover him completely, his hands sliding up my back to hold me, digging into my back and sides just to keep me still.

His heart beating under my ear is loud, matching my own at about a thousand bpm. I can't even settle down because we're both squirming, trying to find a place where our dicks don't rub together. Too sensitive right now and I love that he knows that. He nudges my head up with two fingers and we kiss like we know what we're doing this time. It's hot and sweet and promising and when it's over, we lay there for a while longer. When we get up to go, we make it outside without touching.

We go out the front like we've been smoking - boy have we, I think childishly - the whole time. Eric's out there with Jared and a few others and upon seeing JD, he tells him his car's waiting to take him to the airport. I don't look at him until he sees Jared, pulls him into a tight hug - he lifts up the big oaf, too, which makes everyone laugh. He drops a kiss on his cheek, too, and I guess it's so he can do the exact same thing to me without making a big deal of it.

I rub my cheek where his lips had been as we all wave goodbye and all I can think of is what'll happen in a few weeks when he comes back. Jared catches my eye and I turn, seeing a blush fade from his cheek as he rubs his, too.

Oh. Shit.


End file.
